In animal models feeding with linoleic acid has been shown to increase the incidence of colorectal cancer. The objective of this study is to determine the effects of the linoleic acid on the colonic mucosa in man by examining the colonocyte proliferation rate which is used as an intermediate marker for increased risk of colorectal cancer.